List of episodes In Donkey Kong: The Series
There are a list of 123 episodes in Donkey Kong: The Series. Episodes Season 1 (2010) *1. E1. Readers Identity. January 1, 2010. *2. E2. Donkey Kong's Help. January 8, 2010. *3. E3. Middle in the Night. January 15, 2010. *4. E4. Church Wisdom. January 22, 2010. *5. E5. Conventional. January 29, 2010. *6. E6. Donkey and his son. February 5, 2010. *7. E7. Store Shopping. February 12, 2010. *8. E8. Advertised. February 19, 2010. *9. E9. King Kong's friend can find me If he can. February 26, 2010. *10. E10. The Old Way. March 5, 2010. *11. E11. Presentation. March 12, 2010. *12. E12. The Forest of Donkey Kong. March 19, 2010. *13. E13. The King of Donkey Kong. March 26, 2010. *14. E14. Realm Mover. April 2, 2010. *15. E15. Take a Shower. April 9, 2010. *16. E16. Watching a Family Movie. April 16, 2010. *17. E17. Going In and Out. April 23, 2010. *18. E18. Hot Day on the Beach. April 30, 2010. *19. E19. Submarine Merging. May 7, 2010. *20. E20. Everyone Out of the Water Sharks. May 14, 2010. *21. E21. Donkey Kong's Coach. May 21, 2010. *22. E22. Standing by the Shore. May 28, 2010. *23. E23. The Donkey Kong Industries. June 4, 2010. Season 2 (2011) *1. E24. The Mark. January 7, 2011. *2. E25. Powder. January 14, 2011. *3. E26. Break Day. January 21, 2011. *4. E27. Instructional. January 28, 2011. *5. E28. Class Time. February 4, 2011. *6. E29. Wikipedia. February 11, 2011. *7. E30. In Sight. February 18, 2011. *8. E31. It's the Job. February 25, 2011. *9. E32. Being Truthful. March 4, 2011. *10. E33. Cite. March 11, 2011. *11. E34. Working Along. March 18, 2011. *12. E35. Taking a Snack. March 25, 2011. *13. E36. Palm Tree. April 1, 2011. *14. E37. Own Word. April 8, 2011. *15. E38. Writer's Card. April 15, 2011. *16. E39. Trailer Park. April 22, 2011. *17. E40. Cliff on the Road. April 29, 2011. *18. E41. It's Time to Collect. May 6, 2011. *19. E42. Donkey Kong's Summer House. May 13, 2011. *20. E43. Running on Electric. May 20, 2011. *21. E44. Being Careful. May 27, 2011. *22. E45. Donkey's Award. June 3, 2011. Season 3 (2012) *1. E46. History Log. January 6, 2012. *2. E47. Every Day A Week. January 13, 2012. *3. E48. Mansion Incomes. January 20, 2012. *4. E49. Flesh Words. January 27, 2012. *5. E50. Websites. February 3, 2012. *6. E51. Standing Up. February 10, 2012. *7. E52. Showing Your Homework. February 17, 2012. *8. E53. Boxing Champion. February 24, 2012. *9. E54. Picnics. March 2, 2012. *10. E55. Minors. March 9, 2012. *11. E56. Get a Word. March 16, 2012. *12. E57. Going Well. March 23, 2012. *13. E58. My Gorilla Friend. March 30, 2012. *14. E59. Transitions. April 6, 2012. *15. E60. Library. April 13, 2012. *16. E61. Camping Trip. April 20, 2012. *17. E62. King of the Highway. April 27, 2012. *18. E63. Timer's On. May 4, 2012. *19. E64. Donkey's Team. May 11, 2012. *20. E65. Super Mario's Cheerleaders. May 18, 2012. *21. E66. Museum. May 25, 2012. *22. E67. Time Spent. June 1, 2012. Season 4 (2013) *1. E68. Total Emotion. January 4, 2013. *2. E69. My Waiver Forms. January 11, 2013. *3. E70. Dismissal. January 18, 2013. *4. E71. The Toy Shop. January 25, 2013. *5. E72. My Ridge. February 1, 2013. *6. E73. Donkey's Bloody Nose. February 8, 2013. *7. E74. The Marshall Fields. February 15, 2013. *8. E75. Sergeant's Speaking. February 22, 2013. *9. E76. Hill Row. March 1, 2013. *10. E77. Army Base. March 8, 2013. *11. E78. Visiting Princess Peach. March 15, 2013. *12. E79. Notable Works. March 22, 2013. *13. E80. Not Done Yet. March 29, 2013. *14. E81. Apartment Corridor. April 5, 2013. *15. E82. Stopping By for Super Mario. April 12, 2013. *16. E83. The Hill Word. April 19, 2013. *17. E84. Video Store Paycheck. April 26, 2013. *18. E85. Slipping Through. May 3, 2013. *19. E86. Recommendations. May 10, 2013. *20. E87. In That Case. May 17, 2013. *21. E88. Summer Long. May 24, 2013. *22. E89. Early Release. May 31, 2013. Season 5 (2014) *1. E90. Welcome Back Here. January 3, 2014. *2. E91. A Few Words. January 10, 2014. *3. E92. Going For Me. January 17, 2014. *4. E93. Supplies. January 24, 2014. *5. E94. Nights. January 31, 2014. *6. E95. Tropical Sand. February 7, 2014. *7. E96. No Traffic. February 14, 2014. *8. E97. Care Big. February 21, 2014. *9. E98. Mall Retailers. February 28, 2014. *10. E99. Mail Order. March 7, 2014. *11. E100. Rules for the Chief. March 14, 2014. *12. E101. How It will be. March 21, 2014. *13. E102. Pet Detective. March 28, 2014. *14. E103. Warm Day at the Park. April 4, 2014. *15. E104. Donkey Kong's Son gets a Video Game. April 11, 2014. *16. E105. The Gorilla Works. April 18, 2014. *17. E106. Taking out the Garbage. April 25, 2014. *18. E107. School Days are Out. May 2, 2014. *19. E108. Enjoy the Day. May 9, 2014. *20. E109. Extreme Allowance. May 16, 2014. *21. E110. Art Gallery. May 23, 2014. *22. E111. Partner's Free. May 30, 2014. Season 6 (2015) *1. E112. Familiar. January 2, 2015. *2. E113. The Old Way. January 9, 2015. *3. E114. Class Connection. January 16, 2015. *4. E115. Purposes. January 23, 2015. *5. E116. Film Theatre. January 30, 2015. *6. E117. Work Gear. February 6, 2015. *7. E118. Square Four. February 13, 2015. *8. E119. Science Projects. February 20, 2015. *9. E120. Exploring on a Journey. February 27, 2015. *10. E121. North on the Island. March 6, 2015. *11. E122. Couple Things. March 13, 2015. *12. E123. Super Mario Thanks Donkey Kong on the Island. March 20, 2015. Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series